Love Story
by SnipsandSkyguy4590
Summary: I'm Bad At Summaries Please Read (This Is A Luxsoka Fanfic) One-Shot I Don't Own Star Wars


_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

Ahsoka jerked her hand away as Mina Bonteri's son went to take the bag she was holding.

"I can handle it," she spat and quickly walked to Padme's side. Lux shook his head in confoundment.

'Girls' he grimaced.

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

"Look at me, am I that bad?" Lux held his hands out. Ahsoka looked at him and blinked…

'No… I suppose not… you don't seem bad like the others' Ahsoka stared into his green eyes in silence.

They walked to the gazebo and stood side by side. Lux seemed to be anything but Separatist, he was kind and very much a gentleman… he wasn't anything like Anakin or Rex or the guys…

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go_

Lux's father had been killed in a Republic attack… and now his mother was out rightly murdered by Dooku… he had no one left. She thought after the whole Death Watch thing, Ahsoka thought she would never see Lux again…

Until now… they were in Ahsoka's room in Padme's apartment. He'd fly by her balcony and hop in and leave before anybody would notice he was there… Padme would be okay with it… it was Anakin she was afraid about…

And she was right…

One night Lux was over and Anakin was home… Lux had just kissed her when Anakin came in… he was outraged and kicked the poor boy out. He yelled at Ahsoka and left her alone, crying on the floor. Padme had no say in the matter.

_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Ahsoka would dress up and head out, lying, saying she was going shopping with Riyo or Barriss, but she secretly met Lux out at all sorts of cafés or restaurants and movie theaters, she would put on makeup so no one would recognize her.

He even took her to his apartment in downtown Coruscant, a place Anakin would never look for her. They would be able to be alone and sit side by side in each other's arms.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

"Ahsoka! Where you going?" Anakin didn't even look at her. It was the middle of the day and she had a couple bags on her.

"I'm going to Shili for a week… you know… my parents have been asked for me to go," Ahsoka put up her mental shields. She got off.

Her birth parents, Tarly and Orza were trustworthy and supportive of their oldest daughter's choices.

She stepped into the moonlight in her pale blue dress, Lux was dressed up too. She ran to him, scared of what would happen if anybody would find out of their love. It was her only escape.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Anakin and Padme were out one night and Lux dropped by. They would sit, not talking, just enjoying each other's presences without worry.

However… Lux left his scarf behind, Anakin found it sticking out of one of Ahsoka's dressers the following morning. She was grounded, in tears once again…

Why wouldn't people accept them?

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

The Senate held a masquerade ball one evening. Ahsoka was allowed to go.

She was in a creamy white ball gown with petal like ruffles flowing from her tight top with matching gloves and shoes. She wore her tiara along with a sapphire star necklace. Her mask was cream dotted with sapphires in the shape of an Akul, Ahsoka's favorite animal.

She spent most of her time on the balcony… lonely and sad. Until a hand touched her shoulder. She expected it to Anakin at first but turned to see, in a black tux with a matching mask was some else.

But she saw through to his green eyes and hugged him, crying with happiness.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Anakin 's mouth dropped when the crowd broke around to see Ahsoka, his Ahsoka, dancing with Lux. He immediately it broke up, and pulled off their masks to see he was right. Ahsoka defended her love by yelling back at him.

Anakin glared at her and grabbed her wrist as she screamed and tried to reach Lux's outstretched hand. Her face was tear-stained and her heart was shattered.

She was now locked in her room with her balcony barred… now she was alone and left to wait until Lux would save her.

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you is fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Ahsoka was losing hope. It was down pouring outside. It wasn't fair that Anakin was allowed to have Padme but her not have Lux, and she despised him for it. For having love.

She regretted their first meeting… the way she snipped him away then thought she could make it up by saying she was sorry about his father.

But she realized she couldn't live without him… it was the will of the Force they'd be together. Realizing this, crystal tears dripped down her face as she hoped and dreamed.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Ahsoka liked being alone rather than in her master's company. Padme was the only one she'd let in who told her that Lux hadn't come around at all pleading to see her. This made her cry even harder.

Even her love had kicked her to the side.

One rainy spring afternoon she realized her door was unlocked though she was alone in the apartment. She slipped on her scarlet robe and walked out and sat on the couch just barley underneath the shelter. She didn't mind getting the occasional rain splatter.

"Hello my princess," Ahsoka jerked and saw Lux, standing in the rain, he was drenched, but with a smile on his face.

Ahsoka wiped away her tears and ran out into the rain, she was as wet as he was when she reached him. He twirled her in his arms but set her down and got on a knee. Ahsoka put her hands to her mouth in shock.

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Ahsoka knelt in front of him in giant puddles of rain as he slipped the emerald ring her finger. They deeply kissed like what they'd seen in the holo movies they snuck out and watched together.

Somewhere in the background behind a pillar Anakin and Padme peered around it, smiling.

"You did the right thing," Padme rested her cheek against Anakin's, who she noticed was crying, but with happiness this time.

They quickly left to leave Anakin's little Juliet with her Romeo.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

**_Please review no hate commets please Bye Everyone _**

**_-SmartAssAssassinSnipsSkyguy_**


End file.
